The Meeting of Two Riders
by Robotech
Summary: It's been 3 years since the defeat of the Green Death and Berk has been at peace with the dragons for those three years thanks to Hiccup and Toothless. However, now a stranger comes to the island with a strange well crafted gold stone. What could he possibly want and how is he so good at friending dragons? Rated M for violence and possible lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**The Arrival**

**(I've been reading the HTTYD fanfic's for the past week or so in honor of the movie HTTYD2 that is coming out soon. This morning though I was struck with brilliance. Eragon in the final book left Alagaesia. So what if he stumbled upon the Vikings? It was brilliance I say. Tell me your opinions for now, enjoy.)**

It's rare for Berk to have a sunshiny day like it was today. Not a cloud in the sky and a gentle breeze coming from the west. The smell of the sea mixed into the wind made it the perfect day to fly with his best friend. As Hiccup looked towards the sky with a smile on his face, he failed to notice said best friend running towards him. This resulted in him falling flat on his back, with Toothless on top of him, licking his face excitedly. Toothless got off of him quickly but before Hiccup could even get up though he grunted in pain when Toothless dropped the saddle and tailfin on his still scrawny body. "Ugh… Toothless. Great now I got to get new clothes." Hiccup groans trying to get air back into his chest while Toothless just purred in excitement waiting for him to get up. Hiccup slowly sits up and looks at Toothless's pleading green eyes. "Alright buddy, alright hold on. Let me just get everything in place." Hiccup gets to work setting the straps on and making sure the tailfin works properly before getting on Toothless and clicking in his metal foot into the pedal. "Ready bud?" Hiccup asks Toothless receiving an excited grumble before the earth below them disappeared and the only sound that could be heard was the wind rushing by and the beat of Toothless's wings. They flew for hours and hours doing barrel rolls, acrobatics, and improving their timing in speed. As they returned home they could see a commotion down on the docs with a whole bunch of Vikings pointing at a stranger in a black cloak.

No sooner had he landed he was pulled off of Toothless by his father. "Hiccup, listen to me. I need you to come with me and Astrid to the Docs to talk to this stranger." Stoick says while literally dragging Hiccup toward the Docs with Toothless following closely behind him. "Um… Dad? Why do you need me? You could handle this without me, or even Astrid for that matter. So why?" Hiccup asks and half pleads to be let go off. "First off, because you're my son and that means next chief-in-line so you got to learn how to negotiate with strangers. Second, Astrid is down there to support you since you and her… you know… are in a relationship and what not." Stoick explains awkwardly. Hiccup can't help but choke on air as his dad basically called Astrid his girlfriend. "Dad it's not... it's... it's just… complicated. We aren't in a relationship per say but we do have something but is not-" Hiccup stuttered as he tries to come up with something but abruptly stops when he realizes he's on the Docs already and is too late to turn around. "And it was a one sided conversation again…" Hiccup says drily as he walks up next to Astrid who smiled upon seeing him which brightened Hiccup up to no end.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" Stoick asks calmly yet still holding an edge to his voice. Hiccup shakes his head a little bit embarrassed. We're Vikings by the means of friendly means sounding tough and dangerous. The stranger still in hiding his face under the shadow of his hood looks at Stoick and offers a hand. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. Can I presume you are in charge of this island?" The stranger asks politely causing hiccup to stare at him a bit intrigued and wondering where he's from cause of his unfamiliar accent. Stoick is taken aback by his polite and none threatening tone and shakes his hand. "Ah… ahem... yes uh…. I am the chief of this village, Stoick the Vast, and may I ask who you are?" He asks in a friendlier tone. The stranger just shrugs. "I'll reveal my name in time for now just call me… Brom. I have just a simple request. That I may have a place to stay for a night or two and that I ask that you and your fellow people would allow me to test them." Brom says in a polite manner. The Vikings murmur about themselves unsure about this stranger who so obviously is using a false name. Stoick seemed a little troubled before turning to Hiccup. "Son, tell me. What do you think about this situation? Shall we let him have what he has requested?" Hiccup looks at the so called Brom with wonders and thinks deeply about this mulling over everything before giving his answer. "I think… I think it will be fine as long as he doesn't mind our celebrations and our occupational hazards." Hiccups says as the all around him the Vikings gave hearty chuckles of amusement. "And that he doesn't harm our dragons." Hiccup finishes. At the mention of dragons the stranger whipped his hood covered head to him.

"You….you already have dragons?" Brom asks in a hushed whisper. "Well yea. We ended a three hundred year war with them three years ago after defeating the mother dragon we call the Green Death." Hiccup states surprised that he isn't stuttering. The so called Brom was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Did you all kill it as a village?" he asks curiously. Stoick laughs at his question. "Actually to be honest the whole village was almost wiped out when I lead them to fight it. It was my son Hiccup that defeated it with a-" Before Stoick could finish his sentence one of the Vikings shouted out "Night fury!" Suddenly five Vikings are shoved into the water and Toothless jumps on top of one making him fall on his stomach. Toothless finds his Rider and runs over to him and shoves him down licking him. "Toothless. Bleh ugh… not again! With the licking? Really? I just took you flying all day today Bud." Hiccup says as he tries to push the black dragon off him. When the dragon gets off him he suddenly sniffs the air and turns to Brom and stares at him. "What is it Toothless?" Hiccup asks as he follows his gaze. Brom walks forward and kneels in front of Toothless while Toothless growls at him but then suddenly stops sniffs again then licks him practically knocking the hood off him. Everyone remained quiet and astonished at what Toothless did. Hiccup looks at the man astonished before hearing a voice in his head. _"Go to the cliff Hiccup in an hour. I wish to show you something."_ Hiccup looks behind him where the cliff is before looking back at the man that slowly stood up and walked toward his father. "I thank you, Stoick the Vast, and your son, Hiccup, for allowing me to stay for a few days. I'd very much like to help out with anything and pull my own weight." Brom says as he puts out his hand again and Stoick smiles at him and takes his hand giving it a firm shake. "Welcome to Berk then." Stoick says as the Vikings dispersed to continue on their duties and mind their own business.

As Stoick takes Brom on a tour of the island Hiccup can't help but feel a bit… intrigued by what he has witnessed. He feels a small nudge on his arm causing him to look into a pair of blue eyes. "What was all that about? I have never seen Toothless act that way to a stranger let alone lick them on the spot." Astrid states looking directly at Hiccup causing him to have a slight pink tint to his cheeks. "Uh… Astrid. Hey Astrid…uh hi Astrid… Um… yea I… I don't know either but it looks like Toothless doesn't see any danger from him." Hiccup manages to say after turning away trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his face. _'By Thor she's beautiful.'_ Hiccup thinks to himself while Astrid smiles slightly seeing him try to hide his unmistakable blush. _'He is so cute when he is all embarrassed.' _She thinks to herself before punching his arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Hiccup asks rubbing his now bruising arm. "That's for not looking at me when talking to me." She says. _'You make it hard to'_ Hiccup thinks as he looks at her rubbing his arm. Then she grabs his shirt and kisses him lightly causing Hiccup to have that daze goofy smile. "And that was because I could." She said with a smile as she slowly walked away with a bit of a sway to her hips. _'Does this girl know what she's doing to me right now?'_ Hiccup thinks with a smile before he remembered what that voice said. "Wait Astrid. Will you come with me to that cliff in an hour something tells me Brom is going to tell me who he really is and why he's here. I need you and Toothless's help just in case he has something else in mind."

Hiccup explains while Astrid stares at him seriously before nodding her head. "Of course Hiccup. It could be a date." She teases a little making them both blush. "Uh… uh yea! A date. That sounds like a plan." Hiccup stutters trying to not blush deeper than he was now. Astrid giggles a little startling herself and making Hiccup look at her oddly. She gives him a hard look. "Don't mention what you just heard to anyone or else." She raises her fist to make a point making Hiccup nod quickly. She lowers her arm, smiles, and waves good bye to him. Hiccup follows her constantly shrinking form while Toothless comes up and looks at him with a purr and a knowing look. "Wh-What are you looking at?" Hiccup asks while Toothless gives him a wide eye look before licking him. "Ugh what's with you and licking today?" Hiccup complains as he tries to get the loose saliva off his clothes. Toothless and Hiccup fly around for another hour before picking up Astrid and heading to the cliff. Once there they see the so called Brom sitting there waiting. "I knew that you would bring your dragon with you but I don't know the young lady there. Is she your loved one?" He asks in a friendly tone. He gets his answer by seeing how Hiccups face goes red while Asrid just looks at him trying to fight the blush that is threatening to come to her face. Brom laughs joyfully.

"no need to answer, I know the answer yet you two still have yet to find it, but that aside it is nice to meet you both. Now Hiccup as you know Brom is not my real name and I bet you have a lot of questions but I'll answer them shortly. For now I'd like you to meet my close friend." The man says before all is quiet. They stood there quietly looking around before Hiccup broke the silence. "So where is your so called friend?" The man looks his way. "Her name is Saphira." A roar echoes out as a large sapphire dragon lands behind him on four legs, folding her wings in and arching her long neck to look at the very small dragon and the two Vikings. "She is my Dragon, my companion, and my friend. I am her Rider." He says as he removes his cloak revealing his long angular face and pointed ears along with his lean muscular body hidden within the armor he wore and the sword by his side. "The name is Eragon. I am among the last of the Dragon riders and I am in search of those who are willing to be… the next Generation of Riders."

**(Tada. So far so good right? Leave a comment or a suggestion as to how this story should go. Hope you all like the first chapter! =) )**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Flight of a life time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or HTTYD.**

(Hey guy's thanks for the reviews I'm glad you all enjoyed it the story so far. Sorry it has taken so long. School and work gets in the way. Anyways here's another chapter for all of you!)

Hiccup stared in utter amazement at the size of the dragon and how its scales shown. It was a dragon he has never seen nor heard of before. This dragon, Saphira, Eragon had called her was the perfect description of her scales. Her angular head with her snake like neck lowered slowly examining Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless with her piercing dark blue eyes before withdrawing with a snort. Everyone remained silent and tense. Toothless, who uttered a grumble before sniffing the air, growled ready to protect them. "So… Eragon….um… what type of dragon is Saphira?" Hiccup asks as he steps uneasily closer to examine her. Eragon looked puzzled by the question. "What do you mean type? A dragon is a dragon. In fact they are one of the most intelligent and majestic creatures. There is no type." Eragon states while setting himself down on the ground.

"Well here on Berk, the dragons each have a class depending on region and body differences. I can't really explain it but later I'll get Fishlegs to tell you. He's the expert on dragons…. " Hiccup says just as he stops in front of Saphira. Astrid however wasn't interested in the conversation at hand. She was looking from Saphira to Eragon's features. His ears were pointed and his face angular. His skin was smooth and pale that it looked like he glowed. She stood ready to defend at a moment's notice. She soon heard Saphira rumble and turned to see Hiccup rubbing her neck testing if she relaxed like the other dragons. "Amazing. She is entirely different from our dragons. Where did you find her and how did you get her to trust you?" Hiccup exclaimed with amazement.

Eragon hesitated and turned to look at his dragon. Hiccup and Astrid watched as he stared for a bit then nods his head as if he had a conversation with her. He turns to Hiccup and Astrid. "I'm sorry… I cannot tell you… it is a long story anyways." Eragon says while observing them. Hiccup grew suspicious as did Astrid. Hiccup knew that he was dangerous, that the dragon he rode was even more dangerous than him. Hiccup gives Eragon a hard stare which catches Astrid off guard, she had only seen that look once and that was back in the cove after they had returned from Dragon Island three years ago. "Why are you here Eragon?... What is it that you want?" Hiccup asks calmly as he could.

Deep down he was afraid, afraid that this stranger was going to hurt his tribe, his friends, and his lifelong crush. He wouldn't allow it. That's what gave him the courage to speak. Eragon was quiet looking at Hiccup with judging eyes. Eragons eyes landed upon Hiccups missing limb which he gazed at for a long time. Hiccup grew uncomfortable even more when Eragon looked up at him. "Hiccup… what I am here for is for me to know for now… your leg…. It's well made…. One of these days I hope you'll tell me how it was lost." Eragon says as he stands up.

Astrid, feeling that something bad was going to go down, pulls her axe out with years of experience just as toothless lets a growl escape. Eragon stops and while Saphira, who has been watching the exchange with interest, growls at the sudden action. "Tell me Astrid….do you wish to dual me?... I can see that you are uneasy with my presence. I am no threat to Hiccup or your people and dragons. But if you wish I shall dual you." Eragon says as he walks to Saphira's saddle to pull out a well-crafted blue sword that matched her scales. Hiccup observes his weapon carefully to find out about his fight style or advantages over Astrid, but before he could warn her Astrid agrees to the dual and gets into a ready position.

"Hold on a minute…" Eragon says something quietly, a spark catches Hiccups eye, before assuming his stance. "Astrid I think we shouldn't-", Hiccup tries to say before Astrid shouts, "Let's go then!", before running forward to swing her axe at Eragons head. He just dodges with easy as swing after swing came at him, frustrating Astrid to no end. Suddenly Eragon stumbles a bit giving Astrid the moment she was looking for to strike.

As she brings the axe down on him, he brings his sword up and parries the slash with easy. "Good form and good fighter instincts." Eragon praises. Suddenly he swiftly swings his sword up and spins Astrid's axe out of her hand and brings it up to her throat. "All you need now is more speed and reaction time." Eragon states as he withdraws his sword and sheaths it. Astrid stares dumbfounded at her axe lying on the ground twenty feet from her. No one has ever dislodged her weapon before. Not even the other tribe's best fighters. Hiccup was as equally dumbfounded as she was.

Eragon returns his sword to the saddle before climbing onto Saphira strapping himself in. "I am not here as a threat like I said. I only asked you to meet me so I can ask if your people would be fine with Saphira being here. She is among the few living dragons back in our country. At least… that was when I was last there." Eragon explains. Hiccup didn't know what to do. He could accept his request, but would letting someone with an unknown dragon and a skilled swordsman into Berk the best idea? Or should he try to cast him out? Hiccup looked to Astrid for help but found her staring back at him worried.

Hiccup looks at Toothless to see if he could help in some way but the dragon was focused on Saphira. Hiccup could only turn his head back to Eragon and stare before replying, "You can stay, but, Saphira has to not eat our livestock and that you tell my father the real reason you're here tomorrow." Eragon looks to Saphira for a moment before nodding his head at Hiccup. "You have my word." Saphira leaps into the air and starts to fly off to the other side of Berk letting loose a loud roar.

Hiccup could only stares in the direction that the dragon took off in as he starts to question his decision on letting him stay on Berk. Astrid walks slowly over to Hiccup following his gaze silently. After what seemed like hours she punches Hiccup in the arm. "OW! What was that for?!" Hiccup asks while rubbing his arm trying to ease the pain. "What are you waiting for? Let's follow him! Maybe we can see what he really intends to do here!" Astrid says as she runs over to Toothless and climbs on. Hiccup could only sigh as he jogs over to Toothless and straps his leg in. "Alright Toothless, let's fly!" Hiccup shouts as Toothless eagerly takes off to the evening sky.

They start to fly around Berk looking for Eragon and Saphira only to find that they had disappeared without a trace. "Where could they have gone?… The island isn't that big and he has a very large dragon… Can you pick up their scents Toothless?" Hiccup asks while searching the sky. Toothless rumbles as he sniffs the air. "How could they have disappeared? The dragon is the size of a small village. It shouldn't be hard to find." Astrid says angrily wanting a rematch with Eragon. They start searching further out on other nearby islands. After a few hours of searching they were about to give up when Toothless's ears flicked towards an island that they already searched. Toothless suddenly banks towards the island taking Astrid and Hiccup by surprise.

"Toothless what are you doing? We already searched here." Hiccup says tiredly. Toothless ignores him and beats his midnight black wings faster to reach the island. After they land on the island Toothless starts sniffing the air and moves inward towards the island center. They continued walking through the forest each of them wondering who Eragon really was. "Hey… Hiccup…. Do you think that Eragon might not be… well… human?" Astrid asks Hiccup. Hiccup thinks for a moment recalling how Eragon looked.

"He did seem rather… odd. His ears and facial structure for sure. He seemed… I don't know…" Hiccup trails off seeming to be slightly disturbed. Astrid could tell that Hiccup has started over thinking it when his face focuses on nothing in particular. She can't help but smile, seeing this face it is one of her favorite expressions she sees from him. Astrid mentally slaps herself, cursing her girlish nature thinking his facial expressions cute. _"CUTE!? I don't think anything cute! I'm a Viking! We don't think cute or see cute!"_ Astrid shouts in her head.

"-trid, Astrid are you even listening to me?" Hiccup says breaking her train of thought and making her cheeks flush. "Uh… yeah! I'm listening." Astrid says trying to keep down the flush hoping that the dark hides it. Hiccup gives her a puzzled expression before shrugging. "Well, as I was saying, I think your right. He isn't human. Just before your dual I saw him run a finger down his blade. A spark followed his finger down the length of it till he lifted his finger off of it. An after the dual he didn't even have a scratch on his blade at all."

Hiccup recalled as they see Toothless stop and squat like he was stalking prey. Both of them quietly jog forward to look into the clearing. There was Saphira just lying there watching Eragon pile wood into a make shift fire pit. Saphira rumbles in content as she watches him. Eragon says something that Hiccup and Astrid can't make out. Then, as he sets down the final log, settles down on the ground and looks at the pile before looking around. Hiccup and Astrid grow uneasy thinking that they had been discovered spying on him.

Eragon continues to look around before turning back to the wood and saying something. Hiccup and Astrid stared astonished as the wood burst to flames without a spark or having his dragon Saphire light it for him. "How did he do that?!" Astrid whispers in amazement. Hiccup tries to think of everything possible but comes to only one conclusion. "I may not believe in this… but I think its magic…" Hiccup whispers back. _"I don't know if manners are different here but back where I came from you two are being rude in spying on us." _

A voice says within their heads causing both of them to look at each other. "Did you…?" Hiccup asks Astrid quietly. "No…did you?" she asks back. Hiccup shakes his head before he looks around. _"Go into the clearing both of you. Now!"_ The voice growled causing Hiccup to turn his attention to the clearing. He saw Eragon and Saphira looking in their direction making him feel sheepish and curious to know how they knew where they were. Hiccup stands and walks out into the clearing followed by Astrid. As they approached they could see Eragon with an uncertain face while Saphira continued to watch on with interest and caution. "Was it you who told us to come out?" Astrid accuses pointing at Eragon. Eragon looks surprised, it looked like he wanted to say something but was cut off by the mysterious rumbling voice.

"_Eragon, Saphire, no more of this ridiculous secrecy. If you are to do what you had set out to do then you need to stop edging around the truth. These people obviously are no threat nor do they wish to cause harm to a dragon. They don't even have the ancient language to speak of. You forgot once again Brom's teachings to look into the minds and see the intent they had."_ The voice boomed with a hint of slight annoyance. Eragon stares sheepishly into the fire before looking up to Astrid and Hiccups confused faces. "Who is that Eragon? What magic have you put on us?" Astrid asks angrily while pulling out her axe in one swift move. Eragon tries to respond but the voice again speaks.

"_Astrid, if you must know it is not magic that he has cast nor was magic was put upon you. As for who I am. I am Glaedr, I cannot tell you where I am but I will tell you I am nearby."_ Astrid tightens her grip on her handle looking around for the dragon but finding nothing. _"Be at easy youngling, we are not here to fight or harm your people. I think it is time you told them Eragon. The truth of who you are and why you really are here. An Saphira, you can speak now when they are around. They will know the truth soon enough."_ Glaedr rumbles while Eragon sighs in defeat. Saphira heaves a sigh as well bathing them in a warm gush of wind. Eragon looks at them before gesturing to Astrid to sit down.

"Ok… I know you have questions but-" Eragon starts but is cut off by Hiccup. "How can a dragon talk? How did you use magic? What is the ancient language? Where is Glaedr? Who is Brom?" Hiccup asks in an excited rush before being cut off by a new voice that was female. _"Doesn't he remind you of your younger self Eragon? Of a younger us when we were so full of questions?"_ The female voice said with a chuckle. Hiccup looks to Saphira who is chuckling with what looked to be an attempt of a smile. "Saphira is that…you….talking to me?" Hiccups asked astonished. _"Yes Hiccup. As for the 'how we are talking' question. We are simply communicating through the mind. I can control who can hear me and who can't all you have to do is talk with your thoughts instead of out loud or else risk people thinking you crazy." _Saphira explains to both Astrid and Hiccup. Hiccup is in awe while Astrid laughs quietly. "Trust me, people already know Hiccup is crazy."

Astrid says with a soft smile surprising Hiccup. Eragon and Saphira catch the affection towards Hiccup radiating off her when she said that and couldn't help but share a smile. "Well, as Glaedr wants me to do is to tell you both the truth, problem is it's late and by the looks of it both of you are exaughsted. Let us sleep for now, come morning we will discuss it." Eragon says as he stands and moves to sleep against to Saphira. Hiccup and Astrid look at one another and go to lean against Toothless, making sure that they were far apart from each other. As they fell asleep Eragon watches them trying to understand why they don't tell each other their feelings. _"Sleep Eragon, we will know why soon, but for now we will let them find out for themselves. It is going to be a long day tomorrow"_ Saphira says. Eragon agrees before falling asleep to one last thought. _"I hope those two tell each other soon…. I don't want them to end up like me and Arya…"_.


End file.
